Memories in the Orphanage
by Ilovecarolburnett
Summary: I got the idea of this story from Martin Charnin's original book about "ANNIE." If you like the story please leave a response, I'd love to know what you thought. At this moment I will not continue it, but if you want me to write me and I will add more memories/ stories, I have a big imagination so I can come up with something fun. Thank You and Happy Reading! :)
1. Memories From Age Two

My memories of being in the orphanage stem all the way back to my oldest memory from when I was two years old. It was a Sunday, Miss. Hannigan had all the girls put on their Sunday dresses and get ready to leave. Since I hit the age of not balling every 10 minutes, Miss. Hannigan decided to take me for my first time to church. Before she would drop me off at a ladies house so she could babysit me, but this way people thought she was a nice lady. The day before Miss. Hannigan had one of the orphans make me a white dress to fit the occasion, and of course I being two, did not think about getting the dress dirty by sitting on the ground. While I was playing with a doll Miss. Hannigan startled me drawing me to a crying fit as she pulled me off the ground and spanked me for getting the dress dirty. After that she swept me up in one arm and while I was crying took a bottle and shoved it into my mouth yelling at me to shut up. While trying to soak up my tears with her handkerchief in one hand she blew her whistle with her other. Girls came running forming two lines following behind Miss. Hannigan. That's all I remember, after I fell asleep on the way to church.


	2. Molly New to the Orphanage

I was eight years old when four year old Molly showed up at the orphanage. Molly was very shy at first, but after two months she became one of us; a depressed parentless orphan. Molly became especially attached to me, and so did I to her. She has woken many times yelling my name. She never grew close to Miss. Hannigan, none of us have. Molly told me how her parents died. Both her mother and her father died from a buggy accident.

"Annie, if your parents come back for you what happens to me?" Molly asked me one day as we were cleaning the floor.

"Molly I would never leave you, ever. The only way I would leave this place is if you would come with me."

Molly hugged me as hard as she could and began to cry. "Please don't leave me Annie, please."

"I promise Molly, I will never leave you."

"Why aren't you working?" Miss. Hannigan questioned as she walked in the room.

"Sorry Miss. Hannigan." Molly replied in a soft voice.

Miss. Hannigan walked away snarling.

"Molly, what would you say if I told you there was a way we could leave here, together?" I asked as I looked at Molly with excitement in my eyes.

"You mean run away?" Molly asked sounding as if she was going to cry.

"More like escape. It will be easy, I have an idea."

The next morning after breakfast I and Molly headed upstairs to our bedroom. Everyday at this time Miss. Hannigan goes to her room for booze her radio programs, enough to distract her from what all is happening around her.

When we got to our room I quietly walked over to the window behind my cot and opened it as wide as it could and climbed through.

"Come on Molly, this is our chance to get out of here." I whispered to Molly with my hand extended to her.

"I can't I'm scared, what if she catches us?" Molly asked.

"She won't Molly I..." Before I could finish my comment Miss. Hannigan grabbed Molly by her hair pulling her back as Molly screamed in pain.

"Go Annie go, you still can get away!" Molly screamed to me as I watched in horror.

"Please let her go Miss. Hannigan, it was not her fault it was all mine." I begged as I climbed through the window.

Miss. Hannigan released Molly grabbing me by the collar of my dress.

"You both will spend tonight in the cellar, with no lunch or dinner." Miss. Hannigan yelled.

That night Miss. Hannigan did as promised, Molly and I were locked away in the cellar missing lunch and dinner.

Molly looked at me that night, with sad eyes.

"Why didn't you go Annie, you would have made it." Molly asked.

"Molly, I told you, I will never leave you."

"I love you Annie." Molly said as she wept.

"I love you too Molly." I replied to the little girl as I wrapped her in my arms, catching her tears on my shoulder.


End file.
